Descontrol
by Eis Black
Summary: A veces el lobo que Remus lleva dentro toma el control, y Sirius tiene que pagar las consecuencias. Aunque no parece que la situación le desagrade.


Sirius intenta dominar el beso. Desnudos, frotándose, intenta dominar la boca del otro. Pero Remus se impone, furioso; nadie va a someterle. Es su instinto, el lobo no se somete ante nadie. Coge las muñecas de Sirius, las amarra a su espalda con una cinta de cuero; no va a satisfacerse. El miembro de Sirius, rojo y goteante, se alza orgulloso hacia su estómago. Remus lo recorre con un dedo, provocando un estremecimiento en el otro hombre y que empuje las caderas hacia él. Retira la mano y sonríe sádicamente, sacando una brida del cajón que tiene al lado. La coloca ajustada en el pene de su compañero, tirando de ella para comprobar que le impediría el orgasmo cuando quisiera. Sirius gime; sabe que eso será una dulce tortura.

Remus lo vuelve a besar, sin ninguna delicadeza; chocando los dientes y atrapando su lengua hasta casi herirle. Lo deja ir y hace que se arrodille y le chupe. Sirius obedece, tratando de calmarlo un poco; el brillo de desenfrenada lujuria en los ojos de su amo lo excita y asusta en partes iguales.

Remus no le deja continuar mucho. Se aparta, y coge del mismo cajón un consolador negro y un látigo de punta plana. Obliga a Sirius a quedarse de rodillas con el torso inclinado, ofreciendo la jugosa vista de su trasero abierto a su amo.

Sin tardanza, Remus embadurna de lubricante el juguete, y enciende el vibrador. Lo coloca rozando la punta resbalosa contra la entrada de Sirius.

- ¿Lo quieres, Sirius? – Sisea excitado - ¿Lo quieres dentro?

Lentamente lo va penetrando mientras éste gimotea, empujando las caderas hacia atrás, desesperado por sentir _más. _

- Contesta – brama Remus golpeando las blancas nalgas del chico con el látigo, dejándole rojas marcas.

- Sí, sí – gime Sirius.

- ¿Qué te he enseñado, chucho? – deja el vibrador dentro del culo de Sirius, solo a la mitad, y vuelve a golpearle con el látigo.

- Si, amo – jadea Sirius con un quejido, ahogado entre el dolor y el placer.

- Bien

Remus introduce por completo el vibrador, rozando su próstata, escuchando los deliciosos gemidos de dolor y placer mezclados de su compañero. El consolador vibra justo presionando su próstata, y cuando escucha los inconfundibles gemidos entrecortados que produce Sirius cuando está a punto de correrse, mete la mano entre sus piernas y tira de la brida.

Sirius da un grito ahogado, desesperado y frustrado por su orgasmo cortado, sintiendo la polla a punto de explotar.

- Aún no, Sirius – jadea Remus en su oído. – Te gusta, ¿verdad? Te gusta que te dominen. Eres una puta.

Acompaña la última frase con un tirón brusco, retirando el consolador, provocando un quejido lastimero en Sirius por sus palabras y sentir su culo tan extrañamente vacío.

Remus está más excitado de lo que puede aguantar, pero aferrándose a un último resquicio de lucidez tan sólo presiona el glande contra el tembloroso músculo que se muere por tenerlo dentro.

- Pídelo – jadea – Pídelo, Sirius.

- Remus… - no debería pronunciar su nombre, pero está al límite y lo necesita YA, no puede más. - ¡Hazlo, joder! ¡Fóllame ya! – está desesperado, gritando de pura ansiedad.

Remus no se hace esperar más, no puede. Lo penetra de golpe, arrancándole un grito – no sabe si de placer o de dolor – Y comienza a moverse con una velocidad asombrosa.

Sirius es una masa de quejidos, gemidos y jadeos incoherentes bajo él, alzando el culo a su encuentro con desesperación.

Remus lleva una mano al abdomen de Sirius hasta alcanzar su goteante e imposiblemente duro miembro. Como puede entre las embestidas, afloja la brida y lo masturba con fuerza.

Casi al instante Sirius grita, corriéndose largo y duro en su mano y Remus, al sentirlo apretarse casi dolorosamente alrededor de él, se deja llevar, penetrándolo erráticamente y llenándolo de él.

Sin fuerzas se deja caer a su lado. Sirius emite quejidos llorosos, intentando soltar sus adoloridos brazos aún atados de forma dolorosa. Remus lo desata, frotando las marcas rojas de sus muñecas y masajeándole los hombros.

De repente los sollozos comienzan a agitar a Remus, que se acerca al pecho de Sirius en busca de su calor. Sirius lo abraza, lo mece contra él, calmándole. Siempre pasa lo mismo después de hacer eso. El lado dominante de Remus se siente saciado, y su yo más débil vuelve a aforar, reduciéndolo al llanto. Y Sirius siempre está ahí para consolarle, para entregarse a él en cuerpo y alma.

* * *

><p><em>Hola una vez más. No se que me pasa estos días que me siento prolífica, no paro de escribir pequeños fanfics. Y estoy en medio de una historia larga, un TeddyJames que no subiré hasta que esté acabado, pero estoy en ello. Y como no puedo centrarme sólo en una cosa, utilizo a Sirius y a Remus como válvula de escape a mi mente calenturienta xD De momento sólo he subido este, pero tengo varios que cuando los revise los subiré._

_Por cierto, este fic se lo dedico a Ink y a Yaikaya, que estoy un poquito harta de que siempre me llamen ''la niña''. Chicas, aceptad que ya no lo soy y este fic es la prueba de ello. Un beso a las dos._

_Es la primera vez que escribo algo tan... sadomasoquista. No se que tal está, tampoco he leído mucho de ese género, así que sugerencias e incoherencias que queráis señalar serán bienvenidas :)_


End file.
